1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas fired radiant tube heater with a high radiant heat efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas fired radiant tube heaters are widely used especially to heat industrial and commercial premises. When so used it is desirable that such heaters have a high radiant heat efficiency; that is that a high proportion of the potential energy of the fuel gas is converted to radiant heat, rather than, for example, convective heat. This makes the heater more suitable for location in an elevated position allowing useful heat to be radiated downwardly (often toward occupants of the premises). However, it has generally been found that high radiant efficiency heaters can only be obtained at the expense of a reduced overall thermal efficiency.